


Will He?

by DarkenHeart (Lexa)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexa/pseuds/DarkenHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a special day arrives, Giles can't stop being uncertain of the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will He?

  
"Willow, have you seen Xander today?"

"I saw him this morning, but not since then. Why? Did you need him for something?"

"No, nothing. Just wondering. Hellmouth and all that, you know." Giles turned and went to his office, missing the smile on Willow's face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With a sigh, Giles locked up the Magic Box and headed home. He hadn't seen Xander all day, nor had he called. And what few calls that were managed between customers, and dealing with the girls, to his apartment and his mobile went unanswered. He couldn't have forgotten what today was, could he? He had seemed distracted last night, and had left earlier than usual. Could it be he was regretting...

Giles was lost in thought as he entered his apartment. So much so that he didn't see the figure standing inside at first. He had tossed his coat onto the back of the couch and started up the stairs when suddenly he stopped and whirled around.

"And here I actually went to the trouble of picking out clothes that match and he doesn't even see me." Xander pouted.

"Xander? You're here? I mean," Giles began to stammer at the look on the other man's face. "Of course you're here."

A slow smile crossed Xander's lips as he walked over to him. "Hey, you didn't think I forgot, did you?" His voice was soft, almost teasing.

"No, of course not. Well, not exactly." Giles amended. He looked down. "Just thought..."

"Just thought maybe I found someone else? Someone younger?" Xander shook his head. He cupped Giles's face and made him look up. "There's no one else I want, Giles. Isn't tonight proof of that?" He leaned forward and lightly kissed him.

Giles wrapped his arms around Xander and pulled him close. "Yes it is. Forgive me." He kissed him back. "Happy anniversary, my love."

"Happy anniversary." Xander smiled. "Doesn't seem like a year, does it? Seems like just yesterday that you finally gave in to my overwhelming charms and said yes to going on a date."

Giles raised an eyebrow. "Oh, is that how it was, then? I seem to remember it a bit differently..." He chuckled. "But no, it doesn't seem like a year. Feels more like you've always been mine." He leaned forward for another kiss, only to frown as Xander pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just want to save that for later." He pouted again. "But I am upset. Spent all day cooking and you didn't even notice."

Giles looked over and saw the table laid out. Only then did he smell the food. His stomach growled, reminding him that he had skipped lunch. "You did all this? For me?"

"Can't think of anyone who deserves it more. Come on." Xander pulled him toward the table and sat him down. "All right, got your favorites. And if anything isn't one, feel free to lie and say it is."

Giles smiled as he watched his lover fuss over him. He had to admit the food was better then he thought it would be. And the wine was perfect. "That was excellent, Xander. And everything was my favorite. It was perfect."

"Really? You're not just saying it, are you? You really liked it?"

"I mean it. The food, the wine. The company." His smiled faded slightly as he noted a nervousness in Xander. "Xander, are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"Yeah, everything's alright. Go ahead and sit down on the couch. I'll clean up." Xander jumped up and started clearing the table.

Giles moved to the living room, his good mood turning to worry. He had a sense of something about to happen. And he wasn't sure he was going to like it.

In near record time, Xander had everything done. Taking a deep breath, he went and sat next to Giles. He avoided looking at him for a minute, then turned to him. "Giles, I-"

Giles stood up. "No, it's alright. You don't have to say it. In fact, I would prefer if you didn't. I understand, truly I do. Thank you, for tonight. And the past year. I trust, I hope we can remain friends."

Xander stared at him, his mouth agape. "Giles! What are you..." He stopped himself, then walked over to him. "Not exactly how I imagined it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box, holding it out to Giles.

Giles hesitated, then took it. Opening it up, he saw two men's wedding bands. His eyes wide, he looked at Xander. "You-. Are you sure, Xander?"

"Never been more sure of anything in my life." Xander gave a quick smile. "Turns out the leader of the coven you know back in England is going to be visiting out here in about a month. Will already asked her, said she'd be happy to do it." He touched his lover's cheek. "Giles, will you?"

"Yes." He grabbed hold of him and held him tight. "Yes, yes, yes." He pulled back and kissed him. "After how foolishly I acted, I feel I should make it up to you."

"Sounds good to me. And I know how you can." Xander led him upstairs to his bedroom. Candles were lit everywhere, including the bathroom. He set the water to run while he undressed Giles, kissing his skin as it was exposed to him. When the bath was ready, he helped him into it, then tore off his own clothes and joined him. They washed each other, teasing and kissing.

Too soon it seemed the water had cooled and they got out. Each dried the other, then Giles couldn't wait any longer. Leading his boy to the bed, he laid him down and started to kiss him.

"No, wanted this night to be for you. Let me."

"No, love. Have to make it up to you, remember? Lay back. Want to see your face. Hear you, taste you." Giles smiled. "Want to make sure this night is as special for you as you've made it for me."

The next day found the two curled around each other. On the table next to the bed, one single candle remained lit. Next to it was the box containing the rings. The inscriptions inside the bands caught the dim light.

_Xander's love_

_Giles's love_


End file.
